Rhydon
| textcolor=#000000| name='Rhydon'| jname=(サイホーン Sidon)| image=112Rhydon.png| ndex=112| evofrom=Rhyhorn| evointo=Rhyperior| gen=Generation I| pronun= RYE-don | hp=105| atk=130| def=120| satk=45| sdef=45| spd=40| total=485| species=Drill Pokémon| type= / | height=6'03"| weight=264.6 lbs| ability=Lightningrod *Rock Head| color='Gray'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Rhydon (サイホーン Sidon) is a / -type Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Rhyhorn starting evolving at level 42, and can evolve into Rhyperior when Rhydon is traded when it is holding the Protector item. Appearance It is a rock hard Pokémon that developed a long tail and learned to stand bipedally. It is a rhino-like creature that can crush rocks. It has a long drill that can drill through rocks. Special Abilities Rhydon can have the ability Rock Head or the ability Lightningrod. Rock Head prevents Rhydon from sustaining recoil damage. Lightningrod directs -type attacks to Rhydon. With the move Fury Attack, this Pokémon is hard to beat, but is disadvantaged when attacking , , or other -type Pokémon. This Pokémon's brain developed after it stood up on its hind legs. Its drill horn bores tunnels through solid rock. Its hide is so thick and protective that Rhydon can thrive in very hot places. Game Info Locations | txtcolor=black| pokemon=Rhydon| redblue=Cerulean Cave| rbrarity=Rare| yellow=Cerulean Cave| yrarity=Rare| goldsilver=Evolve Rhyhorn| gsrarity=None| crystal=Victory Road| crarity=Rare| rubysapphire=Evolve Rhyhorn| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Rhyhorn| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Rhyhorn| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Route 227, Route 228, Stark Mountain| dprarity=Common| platinum=Route 227, Route 228, Stark Mountain| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Rhyhorn| hgssrarity=None| }} FUNFACT: Did you know that Rhydon was actually the first pokemon ever created? Pokédex Entries | color=#000000| name=Rhydon| redblue=Protected by an armor-like hide, it is capable of living in molten lava of 3,600 degrees.| yellow=Walks on its hind legs. Shows signs of intelligence. Its armor-like hide even repels molten lava.| gold=Its rugged hide protects it from even the heat of lava. However, the hide also makes it insensitive.| silver=Its brain developed when it began walking on hind legs. Its thick hide protects it even in magma.| crystal=By lightly spinning its drill-like horn, it can easily shatter even a diamond in the rough.| ruby=Rhydon's horn can crush even uncut diamonds. One sweeping blow of its tail can topple a building. This Pokémon's hide is extremely tough. Even direct cannon hits don't leave a scratch.| sapphire=Rhydon has a horn that serves as a drill. It is used for destroying rocks and boulders. This Pokémon occasionally rams into streams of magma, but the armor-like hide prevents it from feeling the heat.| emerald=Its horn, which rotates like a drill, destroys tall buildings with one strike. It stands on its hind legs, and its brain is well developed.| firered=It begins walking on its hind legs after evolution. It can punch holes through boulders with its horn.| leafgreen=Protected by an armor-like hide, it is capable of living in molten lava of 3,600 degrees.| diamond=Its brain developed after it stood up on its hind legs. Its drill horn bores tunnels through solid rock.| pearl=Its brain developed after it stood up on its hind legs. Its drill horn bores tunnels through solid rock.| platinum=Standing on its hind legs freed its forelegs and made it smarter. It is very forgetful, however.| }} Category:Ground Pokémon Category:Rock Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Gray Pokémon